


The Collection Chronicles

by DragonkynNatKiasu



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen, Multi, some are bios from my own dragons, some are character bios, some are commissions i wrote, some are just chapter length stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonkynNatKiasu/pseuds/DragonkynNatKiasu
Summary: Essentially a collection of the stuff I write for Flight Rising, be it character bios or chapter-length stories for my own dragons or as commissions from my writing shop. Totally not trying to advertise my writing shop or anything.(My username on FR is @DragonladyNatz, feel free to friend me or commission me! ^0^)





	1. Fableweaver's Bio

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I'd love to make these look exactly like the fancy formats I have going on for my dragons' bios, the BBcode can't really translate to html due to FR's formatting weirdness. Oh whale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fableweaver's page -  
> http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=331707&tab=dragon&did=34768098

**FABLEWEAVER**

_Matriarch of Ynuungaap_  
_Creative. Caring and motherly, yet stern. Youthful at heart. Adores children._  
_Lawful Good_  
_Slytherin_

* * *

 

As Queen of the clan, she is a strong and caring leader, and she is happy to open her heart to solitary, wandering dragons seeking to join the clan, no matter their Flight. While weak in terms of battle, she is ferociously cunning and hard to beat intellectually, which is why she cares for and watches over the clan and makes all the big decisions.

As her name suggests, she uses her creative and imaginative mind to weave epic tales and tell them to anyone who wishes to listen. When she’s nesting, it is a common sight to see her curled up around her eggs, crooning fairytales to them, and after her eggs hatch, she only tucks her hatchlings in to bed after regaling the enraptured little dragons with tales of so-and-so dragon’s heroic adventures. Since her stories are popular with her other, older clanmates as well, the clan’s scribe convinced Fableweaver to let her record down her tales.

Despite being a poised and mature figure of leadership, Fableweaver still holds a youthful side that she keeps hidden because she secretly fears the clan will not respect her if she is too childish. Fableweaver is extremely fond of games, much like many other Shadow dragons, as well as sweet foods, however because of her reservations she doesn't allow herself to indulge. Luckily for her, her cheeky children love to play with her and share sweets with her, and she follows along under the facade of keeping her children happy, when in reality these moments of childish indulgence are what keeps her sane in the stressful role of leadership.

* * *

 

Despite being the leader of an Arcane clan, one look at her dark purple eyes shows that she was born and raised in Shadow. Indeed, like many Shadow dragons, Fableweaver delights in games, and moreso in winning said games through strategic planning and cunning wit. In fact, it is this very facet of her personality that helped her take to the ruthless game of clan politics like a duck to water.

Some may wonder how a Shadow dragon came to be an Arcane Queen. Fableweaver ran away from her birth clan after a terrible argument with her parents over her not wanting to exalt to servitude under the Shadowbinder. After a long and arduous journey, Fableweaver stopped to take a rest in the Star Wood, but became lost in the woods after being entranced by it’s hypnotic beauty. Fableweaver, still rather young and terrified after falling out of her trance, had panicked, causing a loud enough ruckus to be found by none other than Abelard Ynuungaap, the previous leader of the Ynuungaap clan. Abelard took pity on the young Fableweaver and took her in, raising her as his own alongside his flesh-and-blood son, Acnologia.

However, the way Fableweaver got her leadership position was unorthodox, to say the least. While there are rumours flying about that she attained leadership through the underhanded means Shadow dragons are well known for, the truth is rather simple. In a manner painfully reminiscent to her own past, her adoptive brother, Acnologia, ran away from home after a fight with their father. Abelard, distraught by his son’s reckless actions and driven mad with worry for his wellbeing, left the clan soon after to search for his estranged son and bring him home. Before leaving, he relegated his leadership role to Fableweaver; while some cried out against the seeming nepotism, many of the clan members accepted the reality that Fableweaver, with her quick wit, silver tongue and natural talent for politics, made for a natural replacement for her adoptive father.

 


	2. Rowan's Bio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rowan's page -  
> http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=331707&tab=dragon&did=38598095

**ROWAN**

_Resident Prankster • Healer’s Apprentice_   
_Mischievous, creative and cheerful_   
_Secretly full of regret over past mistakes_   
_Chaotic Good_   
_Hufflepuff_   
_Also known as Little Red and Rowanberry_ **** **  
**

* * *

 

Rowan is an extremely cheeky little Coatl with hyperactivity and energy to spare more befitting a Spiral. Unfortunately for his exasperated clanmates, Rowan sets up elaborate pranks to utilise his rampant creativity and expend his endless energy. However, since it’s all in good fun and Rowan is extremely careful not to go too far or hurt anyone, the other members of the Ynuungaap put up with it and get quite a few laughs out of his antics.

As the apprentice of the clan’s head Healer, Valentina, Rowan is also highly intelligent with a knack for memorising potion recipes and medical techniques. His excellent memory for the properties of potion ingredients, as well as his innovative and creative name has aided him greatly by tweaking potion recipes to strengthen their effects or lengthen shelf life. (After mindful supervision from Valentina and extensive testing first, of course.) As Rowan despises others getting hurt, he is extremely dedicated to his craft and attacks his studies with gusto. Rowan does have an unexpected advantage over other dragons; due to the delicate nature of some potions, turning away from them for even a bit can totally ruin them - Rowan uses his prehensile Coa-tail to grab potion ingredients without turning away for more than a moment.

Considering his infamous reputation as a prankster, some may be surprised to find that the little red devil is the adopted son of the strict, law-abiding clan leader Fableweaver. Despite his cheeky personality, he makes it a point to listen to his superiors (within reason, of course). While he’s chosen to dedicate his life to the art of healing and potion making, Rowan also decided to study the art of politics just in case. While close to both his mother and her two mates, Rowan is definitely a Mama’s boy and adores her with all his heart. Since he’s rather young and still somewhat small, one of his favourite things in the world is to sleep with his Mama, Papa and Dada, all curled up in ball and snuggled under his parents’ wings in a warm, feathery heaven.

* * *

 

Despite his cheerful manner, Rowan had a rather sad past - granted, he brought it upon himself. Rowan - or Sanguine, as is his birth name, emerged from his egg as a hellion of the worst kind. He'd start fights with his smaller broodmates, and use his small size to attempt annoying, borderline harmful pranks on the other members of his clan. He disobeyed his parents for the sake of rebellion and spat in the face of order. As a result, despite his young age at the time, many of his clanmates grew to despise him. But Sanguine ignored them all, despite the ache in his heart, and used their words of spite to fuel his anger, as motivation to do what he did best and do it better - and his pranks got meaner.

The straw that broke the camel's back was when one of Sanguine's pranks went horribly, horribly wrong. The poor, newly hatched baby had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, the unintended change in target resulting in disaster as the hatchling was knocked into the river and started drowning. Sanguine, horrified, had fished the hatchling out as fast as he could, but he himself was still small and it took a scarily long time. One look at the frighteningly still hatchling laying on the riverbed, her chest seemingly not rising with breath, sent Sanguine fleeing for his life, terrified of the retribution that would be enacted on him by the clanmates that hated him so. Sanguine flew for days, for as long as he could, barely taking the time to sleep, eat, drink, too overcome with fear to stop. His young body held out for as long as it could, starved, parched, sleep-deprived, and feverish as it was, just barely continuing to move by the sheer force of Sanguine's will and fear. Inevitably, his body gave out and he fell out of the sky.

When Rowan next awoke, it had been in the Infirmary, with a severe head injury and a fever that was just beginning to wane. That was when he met Valentina, who soon called Fableweaver over. Not wanting to return back to his birth clan, he faked memory loss from his head trauma, which was when he received his new name of Rowan and was taken into the clan. Soon after that, at the conclusion of a tour given to him by Fableweaver, the clan leader offered to adopt him which he accepted readily and giddily. 

From his experience, Rowan resolved to never harm anyone else again, not wanting to feel the overwhelming sense of guilt and fear ever again, throwing himself into the arts of healing that saved his life in order to save others. He changed his pranks from actions of malice and vengeance to acts of affection meant to elicit laughter rather than anger.


End file.
